


This Day Just Can't Get Any Better

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: After a hotel room booking problem, Gavin and Burnie end up having to stay in the same room.  Which is only the cherry on top of all the problems they've had that day.





	This Day Just Can't Get Any Better

"God dammit you act like you never used a hotel door before!" Burnie rolled his eyes at the younger one who was fumbling with the door key card.

"Maybe I wouldn't mess up if you stopped breathing down my neck all the time!" Gavin finally got the door to flash a little green light, indicating that the door was finally going to open. 

It had been a long day for the two coworkers. They were both pressing each other's buttons and it lead to pettiness. If it was Gavin running his suitcase into Burnie's leg, or Burnie telling some long story making Gavin miss his boarding. The two blaming each other for giving the Uber driver the wrong directions to the hotel. 

To put the cherry on top of the tower of annoyance, they were to stay in the same hotel room for the next two days due to a screw up when booking the rooms. Two queen beds in one room, not two rooms and one queen one.

As Gavin flipped the switch onto the bedroom light, he made a very confused squawk. "What is it now?" Burnie asked dragging his luggage in before also making a similar sound. 

"What the shit is going on with today?" Burnie grumbled to himself and moved his glasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm going to see what the front desk can do." Burnie sighed and left the room. 

Fifteen minutes later, Gavin had heard the door open up to see Burnie. "Well, hotel is booked for some wedding and we just have one queen bed to deal with." He gestured to it and moved his bags to the corner of the room.  
"So what'll we do? I want to get some rest too so don't think you're hogging off the bed to yourself!" Gavin crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Well we just have to share. You sleep on one side and I'll take the other. I'm not going to let you take the whole bed either." Burnie looked at his watch to see how late it was. They both had to be up relatively early for meetings and they both couldn't afford to take away sleep. 

Gavin nodded and went to his bags to grab what he needed for the night. 

The two spent the rest of the night in almost silence due to the T.V being on low. After Burnie got out of the shower, Gavin went in to take his own.  
Burnie had sat on the bed and thought to himself how he could make it less awkward. It was a strange scenario for sure, maybe making a pillow wall between the two would be better.  
Though, he didn't want to draw so much attention to the whole issue either. Burnie shrugged and laid down, grabbing his phone and scrolling through Twitter. 

After he heard the hair dryer turn off, Gavin came out with only his boxers and a shirt, mirroring his roommate. He sat down on the other side of the bed and made his way under the sheets. 

Burnie set his phone down and turned off the T.V. He stared at the ceiling, but couldn't help but to look over at the smaller man, who was sleeping in a ball. He pulled some of the blanket closer to him, closing his eyes. He was almost asleep before he felt a sharp tug pull the blanket away from him.  
"Quit taking so much I want some too." Gavin complained. Burnie rolled his eyes and let it be. 

For a second. 

Burnie grabbed the pillow behind Gavin's head in one swift motion. He laughed when he gasped and sat up to look at his boss.  
"That's not funny Burnie!" He grabbed the pillow from behind Burnie and whacked him in the arm with it.  
"Stop it Gavin you started this shit!" Burnie hissed and hit Gavin in the head with his pillow who fell back dramatically on the bed.  
"Good now go to sleep and stop pulling on the blankets." Burnie thought he was going to get some sleep before he felt a pounce and a pin, his arms were held down by Gavin who was in top. 

"You think you're so tough? You're so annoying." Burnie lifted his knee up and hit Gavin in the stomach. Gavin yelped and let go of his grip, then was immediately pinned by Burnie.  
He took the same position Gavin was in on him. His wrists were being held down on the mattress by Burnie's large hands and this time his knee was placed between his legs. 

"I'm telling you right now no more funny shit we have to be-" He paused right before noticing what was fully going on.  
Gavin had moaned at the feeling of Burnie's knee accidentally brushing against his dick. It came out as an accident and tried to cover his mouth with his wrist.  
"Don't you start. You are not going to seduce me with your moans and groans, Gavin." He sat up so he was just straddling him. 

"Me starting this? You're the one starting all the tension on me!" Gavin combated, sitting up too so they were face to face.  
"Fuck off it started as a dumb pillow fight. I wasn't bending over all sexually to try and pick them back up." Burnie growled back. 

The two were silent for about five seconds, now aware what type of situation was going on. It could've been as simple as getting off of each other. But no, the two wanted to get off on each other 

Gavin was the first one to throw his arms around Burnie's neck and Burnie hungrily went in to the kiss. They both closed their eyes and pushed their fingers into each other's hair, wanting to go in more. Burnie was so glad that he had taken off his glasses so they wouldn't be getting in the way of the kiss.  
Gavin moaned a vibration when Burnie slipped his tongue into the kiss. He hummed and tilted his head in for more.  
After what felt like an eternity, the two broke the kiss and went to catch their breath. "Oh shit..." Burnie went into the crook of Gavin's neck and started to nibble on the skin, wasting no time to keep going for more. 

"You better not make any marks on me you prick!" Gavin protested and Burnie nodded his head slowly. 

Burnie would just have to mark him in lesser known places. 

Gavin groaned at the feeling of Burnie nibbling and kissing down around his collarbone, bucking his hips up to grind onto Burnie.  
"Oh, now you're so eager huh?" Burnie huffed.  
"What? You want me to stop?" Gavin bit his lip.  
"Nah just wanted to give you a hard time about is all." Burnie chuckled to himself and kept on going. He broke away from the kiss and moved his hands to roam up under Gavin's shirt to feel his very hairy chest. Burnie loved it. 

"Please keep going," Gavin groaned under his breathe and bucked his hips up again to meet with Burnie. "This feels so damn good."  
Burnie smirked at now seeing Gavin putting all his earlier sassiness away to now be so submissive with just a few strokes over his nipples. Gavin grabbed onto Burnie's back and pulled off his shirt. 

"I don't know Gav. You've been so bad today I don't even think you deserve my treatment. You've made today rougher than it should've been, and now you want me to take care of you?" Burnie repeatedly slapped Gavin's waistband against his skin, as he watched Gavin's arms drop to his sides as he sighed. 

"If you wanted me to suck you off you could've just asked." He sat up and tugged on the waistband of Burnie's shorts. 

"Yeah I know, though it wouldn't have sounded as good. I'm the one who got nominated for an Emmy here." He was about to laugh though quickly turned into a groan when Gavin pressed his hand against Burnie through his boxers. 

"Well if I've been so naughty all day, let me make that up to you. I'll try and relive the stress of the day just for you." Gavin moved off the bed and got on his knees of the white carpeted room. 

Burnie quickly followed, taking off his underwear and sitting at the edge. "That would be very-" Burnie interrupted by Gavin clutching onto his shaft, that shut him up quick.  
"You talk way too much." Gavin looked up while slowly stroking his coworker, wanting to see every facial expression he were to make. It made his face heat up to see how he could just melt into his even simplest touches. "I hope I can make today all up for you, I just think you become more attractive when you're pissed off."  
"Yeah? You think it's hot when I yell at you kinky fuck." Burnie licked his lips and shivered when Gavin's thumb brushed his tip lightly. "You've been doing this on purpose so you could get inside my pants this trip hm? I wouldn't be surprised if you were so desperate to make sure we got one bed." 

"The bed was only a plus," Gavin started to stroke Burnie. "Messing around to get you angry is so funny too." Burnie hissed and looked down at the other, this was a good reward of taking all of Gavin's nonsense today. 

After awhile of stroking, Gavin moved forward to take the tip of Burnie into his mouth. "Oh fuck yes." Burnie hissed, running his fingers over the nape of Gavin's neck. Gavin only took the encouragement further and pushed in deeper.  
Burnie would've begged to let him fuck Gavin's mouth, though the last time that happened he gagged so hard he thought a lung would come out. He was happy to see he was still up for giving a blowjob.  
Gavin pushed down as much as he could before starting to move his head, Burnie caressed his hair, tossing it around and tugging at it. "That feels amazing." 

Gavin started to get his hand on Burnie's balls to massage them. Burnie had to stop myself from rolling his hips.  
"You know me too well." Burnie laughed as he grabbed Gavin's head to yank off his cock and went in from a rough kiss.  
They both pulled apart to breathe and Burnie grabbed him by the arms to get him pinned onto the bed. 

"I know you probably didn't mean just to make it up to me with a blowjob. Though I got some lube and condoms with me if you're okay with me-" 

"Yes. Yes please go for anything you want to do." Gavin pulled his shirt over his head. 

Burnie got up and grabbed the lube (airport appropriate size) and a few condoms. Even though they've done it so many times, he loved teasing Gavin with fingering him, watching him squirm and moan just under his fingers before getting to more. Plus, he never had intentions of hurting him.

After the two got positioned so Gavin was propped up the way he liked, and Burnie just the right amount of lube into his palm so he could get ready to prep him properly. 

"It's been awhile since we've done this. Unless you count that quick time we did it in the back of your car a month-" Gavin was interrupted by his own groaning as Burnie pushed his finger into him. "That's true. I've missed hearing you moan my name into my shoulder while I fuck you."  
Burnie started to add move his finger in and out of him, before slowly adding in his middle finger. Gavin grabbed onto the sheets below him and moaned loudly, pushing his hips up.  
"Shit...please Burnie. Please... already I need it. Please fuck me." Gavin tossed his head back and heard Burnie laugh under his breath. 

"I love to hear you beg. You're so good at begging for my cock." He pulled out his fingers and grabbed for the condom next to him to put it on. Gavin re-propped himself up, ready for when Burnie was going to pound him into the mattress. 

Burnie lined himself up with Gavin and started to push into him slowly. “That feel good?”  
“Yes so good...” Gavin groaned and looked up at Burnie with half lidded eyes.  
“You’ve been thinking about this all day, I’m going to fuck you so good.” Burnie went in as far as he wanted and wasted no time to pull back and push right in.  
“Oh! Burnie! Just like that!” Gavin arched his back a little and hissed. 

“You’re such a fucking slut. Look at you, I fucking love it.” Burnie started going faster now.  
“Yes! Oh my god!” Gavin could now feel his prostate getting hit hard now, he bucked his hips while Burnie rocked his hips into him.  
“I love all the noise you make for me, all the moaning my name under your breath. You look so fucking good.” Burnie ran his hand into Gavin’s hair roughly and gripped it, while his other hand was held onto his hip. 

“Shit, I’m close. I’m so close!” Gavin moaned and then yelped when the hand in his hair was then moved and wrapped around his cock. It was all enough to send him over the edge and soon the other after. 

The two sat there panting for awhile before Burnie pulled out of Gavin, pulling the condom off of him and tying it up tightly. “That was fucking incredible.” Burnie smiled at Gavin who was still laying down, chest covered his his own cum. 

“I’m all sticky. Though, it’s a fun sticky.” Gavin sat up and got off the bed to clean himself off quickly. 

“I’m sorry I was being a dickhead to you all day today, I was stressed out and took it out on you.” Burnie said when Gavin walked back into the room.

“You can be minsey a lot of the time. Bought this was a good forgiveness.” Gavin climbed into the bed next to Burnie, who’s arms were wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo I haven't posted in awhile though I actually finally finished this one yaaay!!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com


End file.
